Archive:Team - GvG Triple Warrior
Team Composition / Hammer Warrior / Shock Axe Warrior / Cleave / Dragon Slash / Eviscerate Warrior / Plague Signet Necromancer / Crippling Shot Ranger / Magebane Shot Ranger / Word of Healing / Weapon of Remedy Flag Runner / Shield of Deflection Monk / Word of Healing Monk Hammer Warrior prof=w/rt hammer=12+1+1 str=12+2 rest=3skillflailblowbashstrikerushchargepact signet/build *Magehunter's Smash, Devastating Hammer or Earth Shaker. Variants *Heavy Blow over Hammer Bash if running Devastating Hammer. *Distracting Strike over Rush. Equipment *Survivor's Insignias with one Stonefist Insignia. *15^50 Sundering, Furious and Elemental Hammers of Fortitude. *One Insightful +15/-1 Staff. Shock Axe Warrior prof=w/e axe=12+1+1 str=12+1 air=3frenzyeviscerateblowchopstrikeshockrushsignet/build Variants *Executioner's Strike over Body Blow. *Distracting Strike over Disrupting Chop. *Sprint over Rush. Equipment *Radiant Insignias on Chest and Legs, one Stonefist Insignia, Survivor Insignias elsewhere. *15^50 Vampiric, Zealous and Elemental Axes of Fortitude. *A Furious Spear of Fortitude. *-2 damage while in a Stance, +10 armor vs x and -20% blind duration shields. Third Warrior Cleave Warrior prof=w/e axe=12+1+1 str=12+1 air=3frenzydismembercleavechopstrikeshockrushsignet/build Variants *Distracting Strike over Disrupting Chop. *Sprint over Rush. *Conjure Lightning, Frost, or Flame over Shock or Disrupting Chop. Lower Strength to 8+1 and raise Air Magic to 10 if using one of these. Make sure you are using the correct elemental Axe. *"For Great Justice!", Rip Enchantment, Death's Charge or Power Spike over Shock. Equipment *Radiant Insignias on Chest and Legs, one Stonefist Insignia, Survivor Insignias elsewhere. *15^50 Vampiric, Zealous and Elemental Axes of Fortitude. *A Furious Spear of Fortitude. *-2 damage while in a Stance, +10 armor vs x and -20% blind duration shields. Dragon Slash Warrior prof=w/ sword=12+1+1 str=12+1frenzyarterygashslashstrikerushskillsignet/build *Sun and Moon Slash, Disarm, Savage Slash, "For Great Justice!", Rip Enchantment, Shock, Power Spike or Death's Charge. Variants *Any hard resurrection skill from a secondary profession over Resurrection Signet. *Sprint over Rush. Equipment *Survivor Insignias with one Stonefist Insignia. *15^50 Vampiric, Zealous and Elemental Swords of Fortitude. *A Furious Spear of Fortitude. *-2 damage while in a Stance, +10 armor vs x and -20% blind duration shields. Eviscerate Warrior prof=w/any axe=12+1+1 str=12+1 air=3frenzyeviscerateblowchopstrikeskillrushsignet/build *Power Spike, Disrupting Dagger or Shock. Variants *Executioner's Strike over Body Blow. *Distracting Strike over Disrupting Chop. *Sprint over Rush. *Any hard resurrection skill from a secondary profession over Resurrection Signet. Equipment *Radiant Insignias on Chest and Legs, one Stonefist Insignia, Survivor Insignias elsewhere. *15^50 Vampiric, Zealous and Elemental Axes of Fortitude. *A Furious Spear of Fortitude. *-2 damage while in a Stance, +10 armor vs x and -20% blind duration shields. Plague Signet Necromancer prof=n/me soul=12+1 curse=11+1+1 death=6+1 dom=2signetfeastenfeebleenchantmentof disenchantmentfleshbreakersignet/build Variants *Faintheartedness, Putrid Explosion or Cry of Frustration over Hex Breaker. *Cry of Frustration over Mirror of Disenchantment Equipment *40/40 Domination and Curses Wand/Offhand sets. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. *A +30/-2 Curses Wand/Offhand set. Second Midliner Crippling Shot Ranger prof=r/mo exp=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wild=9+1 prot=3shotshotshotpoisonstridetouchunguentsignet/build Variants *Screaming Shot or Sloth Hunter's Shot over Resurrection Signet. Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *A Crippling Recurve Bow of Fortitude with +5 energy. *A Poisonous Longbow of Fortitude with +5 energy. *A Vampiric Flatbow of Fortitude with 15^50. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. Magebane Shot Ranger prof=r/mo exp=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wild=9+1 prot=3skillshotshotpoisonstridetouchunguentsignet/build *Screaming Shot or Sloth Hunter's Shot. Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *A Poisonous Recurve Bow of Fortitude with +5 energy. *A Poisonous Longbow of Fortitude with +5 energy. *A Vampiric Flatbow of Fortitude with 15^50. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. Flag Runner Word of Healing Flag Runner prof=e/mo water=12+1+1 heal=10 ene=8+1 prot=2gustspikesvisionof healingtouchpartyof mistof lesser energy/build Variants *Frozen Burst over Ice Spikes. Equipment *A 40/40 Healing Wand/Offhand set. *A 40/20/20% Water Magic Staff. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. *A +30/-2 Healing Wand/Offhand set. Weapon of Remedy Flag Runner prof=rt/a chan=12+1+1 rest=12+1 shadow=3of remedyboonof wardingrageweaponwas kaolaiescapedash/build Variants *Life or Recuperation can replace Dark Escape on certain maps. Equipment *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. *40/40 Channeling and Restoration Wand/Offhand sets. *A +30/-2 Restoration Wand/Offhand set. Shield of Deflection Monk prof=mo/e prot=12+1+1 div=10+1 heal=8+1of deflectionof fortuneskillconditionspiritveilaegisof lesser energy/build *Aura of Stability, Guardian, Shield of Absorption or Gift of Health. Variants *Spirit Bond over Protective Spirit. Equipment *A 40/20/20% Protection Staff. *A 40/40 Healing Wand/Offhand set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. *A +30/-2 Protection Wand/Offhand set. Word of Healing Monk prof=mo/e heal=12+1+1 prot=10+1 div=8+1of healingof fortuneof stabilityconditionbondveilaegisof lesser energy/build Variants *Patient Spirit over Reversal of Fortune. *Guardian or Infuse Health over Aura of Stability. *Balanced Stance over Glyph of Lesser Energy. Lower Protection Prayers to 8+1 and raise Tactics to 7 if running this. *Cure Hex over Holy Veil. *Protective Spirit over Spirit Bond. Equipment *A 40/20/20% Protection Staff. *A 40/40 Healing Wand/Offhand set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and a +10 armor vs x Shield of Fortitude. *A +30/-2 Protection Wand/Offhand set. Counters *High amounts of opposing blinding skills. *Hexway. Team - GvG Triple Warrior